This invention relates to an optical disk device and in particular to a tracking servo setting method and a device therefor suitable for a tracking servo system.
According to conventional tracking servo setting methods for optical disk devices, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,263, the state of the eccentricity was measured and memorized, and the light spot was forced to move with respect to and along the track according to the stored memory content, which was continuously read out, so that track setting could be performed. However, this method had drawbacks that a certain period of time is necessary for memorizing the state of the eccentricity and that setting operation becomes unstable when there exist track deviations due to causes other than the eccentricity such as remaining vibration of the head after the termination of a seek operation, shock from the exterior, etc.